Fliegl DPW 180 (Farming Simulator 15)
The Fliegl DPW 180 is a Bale Trailer available in Farming Simulator 15. It is designed to transport a large number of bales all at once - though it can be used for pretty much any solid cargo. Overview The DPW 180 is basically nothing more than a platform on wheels, but it is long and wide enough to carry a respectable number of Bales. That is its designed purpose, although it can be used to carry other solid cargo as well. Unlike Bale Loaders, The DPW 180 has no loading mechanism of its own, and must be loaded by a separate machine, such as a Front Loader. The DPW 180's surface area is equivalent to about 8 Square Bales lying flat. With skill, it is possible to load many more bales in a variety of taller configurations. Although Square Bales are the easiest cargo to load onto the DPW 180, it can carry pretty much any solid cargo you can get on top of it. Round Bales can be loaded, and should be placed on their flat side to prevent the from rolling off. Wool and Sapling Pallets can also be loaded onto this platform. Small equipment, such as Weights or Front Loader Implements can also be lifted up on the platform with some skill. Essentially, anything that has a solid 3D model in the game can theoretically be loaded onto this flatbed. The DPW 180 has no side walls, so it must be driven very carefully, to prevent its cargo from falling over during turns. Driving at low speed is highly recommended. There is no way to secure your cargo to the platform. The DPW 180 has no automatic mechanism to dump its cargo. A Front Loader will again come in handy when it reaches its offloading point. The DPW 180 has a Drawbar (Bolt) hitch at the front, which can only be directly attached to small and mid-sized tractors. A Weight can be used as an adapter to attach it to larger tractors. The DPW 180 does not consume any power, since it doesn't actually have any abilities. However, the weight of the platform, plus the weight of any cargo on top of it, may require a tractor with some pulling strength. The DPW 180 alone can easily be pulled with at least 100 hp, while a loaded DPW 180 should probably be pulled with at least 150 hp. This can vary wildly depending on the weight of the cargo. Again, remember that faster/stronger tractors may not be better, since you'll need to drive slowly and carefully to avoid dropping the cargo. Finally, the DPW 180 has a Drawbar (Bolt) hitch at the rear as well. Any equipment with such a hitch can be attached behind it, to form a road train. Normally this would consist of a second DPW 180. Note however that it may be very difficult to back up the DPW 180 correctly in order to attach it to another machine. Specifications * Front Hitch: Drawbar (Bolt) * Rear Hitch: Drawbar (Bolt) Category:Farming Simulator 15 Bale Trailers Category:Farming Simulator 15 Fliegl